Into the New World
by Rissa-channn
Summary: With Sasuke having destroyed Konoha and its inhabitants, Sakura had nowhere else and no one else to turn to. Until Naruto sealed Kyuubi into her gut and had her sent to some dimension full of civilians and no ninja life. Hopefully, it'll all turn out right in the end.
1. I'm Sorry

**Into the New World  
**_**I'm Sorry**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Detective Conan._

* * *

A young woman with unusual pink hair dashed through the ruins of what used to be Konoha. Fat tears spilled from her emerald eyes, once full of joy and laughter, but all it reflected now is the pain and sorrow she felt. After what seemed like forever, she finally saw a mop of blonde hair, flaked with blood. With a bubble of hope rising, she only continued to run faster, her mouth giving a half-smile. A half-smile that dropped as soon as she skidded to a stop near the body of her friend. Dread begun to rise in her stomach. Such a sick feeling.

"N... Naruto?" her voice croaked out hesitantly.

When he continued to lay there unmovingly, she immediately sat on her knees, shaking him, slapping him, calling out his name... All in hopes that he would respond. Even just a twitch of his finger. _Anything_. She gathered her green medical chakra, focusing them to her hands. Maybe... She wandered her hands around his body, looking out for any injuries. As she suspected, there were none, courtesy of the Kyuubi. _'But why isn't he breathing?_' She choked a sob, her shoulders shaking in her desperation to bring her friend back. Her bestfriend. Her teammate. Her companion. Her comrade...

A deep chuckle resounded from behind.

Shocked, the kunoichi whirled her head around to the source of the near-silent laugh. And what she saw made her freeze instantaneously, her eyes widening as her brain registered who was infront of her. The man who captured and broken her heart. The man who left her unconscious on that stone-cold bench the night she tried to convince him to stay in Konoha. The man who betrayed her village. The man who killed her bestfriend... _Sasuke._

With a snarl, she stood up from her position, masking her face blank. "What do you want?" she spat.

Her ex-teammate raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Isn't it obvious, Sakura-_chan_?"

"If it was _so _obvious, do you think I'd be asking you this?" Sakura glared at him, clenching her fists.

Sasuke noticed the trail of tears that still continued to leak from her eyes, "What's the matter? Sad that you couldn't save Naruto because you're just so _weak_?"

"_Shut up!_"

She released a shaky breathe, her hand moving to grab a kunai from her pouch. She brandished it infront of her, but she knew that she already lost the battle before it even started. She lowered her eyes down to his feet, intent on not getting caught in one of those illusions the Sharingan had.

He let out a cold mirthless laugh, "You actually think you can take _me_ down? If Naruto can't, what makes you think _you_ can? After all, you're just a weak little girl who always needs saving."  
_  
_However shocked she may be from hearing so many sentences come out from the usually silent Uchiha, she stood quiet and gritted her teeth.

"Just a damsel in distre—" Sasuke was interrupted, a furious Sakura running up to him in an attempt to stab him in the heart, shouting in outrage. Keyword: attempt. He smirked, his hand gripping her wrist. His other hand held the hilt of his chokutō.

"I've wasted time dallying with you..." he deactivated his Sharingan, pulling the struggling girl's face closer to his, "I'm going to have to dispatch you... Pity, you had you such a pretty face. Don't worry, I'll make it _even prettier__..._" His smirk widened, enjoying the fearful look she had, the blood disappearing from her face.

The corners of her eyes started tearing up again. **_'No! I won't let you kill me that easily!' _**The voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie. Who was that...? Inner? _**'Sakura, stop hyperventilating and move your damn ass before he kills us!' **_Why would she need to do that? ... Everyone else was already dead. She had nothing to live for. _**'Do you think Naruto would want you to die? No. He would want you to live, you**** dumbass.'** _Wha—? Naruto?

Now filled with a sudden burst of determination to live, she yanked her wrist vigorously from his grip. Gathering her chakra to her elbow, she elbowed Sasuke hard on the stomach, prompting him to cough out some blood from the impact. She stomped her boot's heel on his feet, managing not to cringe as she heard his bones breaking. Then she punched him sqaure on the nose, her other arm pulled back. Before he could recover, she then kneed him on the groin... hard. All of this was done in 5 seconds. It was a wonder how he could still stand when she kicked his groin with chakra.

She jumped away from the nukenin, in a guarded stance, her eyes roving around him.

He heaved, hunched over with his hands on his knees. His panted breaths soon turned to wicked laughter. Sakura was creeped out by the rare sound, but she continued to keep her chin high.

"Guess I underestimated you..."

"You should know not to underestimate a shinobi!" she retorted.

His laughter decreased until it was just a chuckle. He said to her, "Don't you think you're being a hypocrite?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

"Because _you_ have underestimated _me_."

"Wha—?!"

Before she could flee in realization, the ground suddenly exploded. Bits of earth flew around, wisps of smoke covering her vision. She effortlessly picked up a boulder that landed on her during the explosion. She panted, her eyes searching anxiously around for the young man. Up, no. Down, no. Left, no. Right, no. That must mean...! _'Behind!'_

As she spun around, her head barely dodged the chokutō that blazed with lightning by a mere inch. She gasped, jumping back.

She immediately placed her vision on a random pebble near his foot, realizing her mistake. Sasuke's Sharingan was deactivated that whole time she thought she was winning. This was _Sasuke _she was fighting. It wasn't supposed to be this easy.

"Finally realized your oversight?" Sasuke sneered.

Sakura bunched up most of her chakra on her right foot, arching it behind her in preparation. With a battle cry, she kicked a hard rock with all her might. Whatever she thought she could accomplish by doing that, was foiled when the Sharingan user tilted his head to the side, effectively avoiding the rock that smashed the tree down behind him.

_'Grr!' _Sakura gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

She formed her chakra on her hands, intending to perform the Chakra Scalpel on the dark-haired man. She took off her focus from him for a moment, her mind jumbling up the fatal parts of the body. Big mistake.

She gasped when he suddenly disappeared and once again appeared behind her, this time with crackling lightning on his hands. The Chidori.

Her eyes widened at the memory of him nearly killing her before Naruto managed to save her in time. But this time, there was no one to save her...

"I'm sorry..." she heard him whisper behind her. She was shocked, because not only did he _apologize_, it actually sounded _sincere_. And then she smiled a bittersweet smile to herself.

"Me too."

She could feel the burn of the electricity sparks coming closer to her skin... This is it. Atleast she tried—

**"No!" **Both of them stopped and looked to their right, where a Kyuubified Naruto was growling and smoldered with rage, _**"Sasuke!" **_He once again pushed Sakura away, the medic grunting when she landed on her side. She snapped her eyes open as her brain registered who saved her. _Naruto_. _'He's alive!' _she thought with glee. During her fight with Sasuke, he must've woken up.

Naruto, currently engaged in battle with the sole Uchiha survivor, poofed up a clone. The clone instantly appeared by Sakura's side, taking her hand and murming soothing words.

"Naruto..." she whispered, tears of joy dripping down her face as her bottom lip quivered in relief, "You-You're alive."

He smiled down at his first crush, "I am." Unfortunately for him, Sakura noticed that his usual exuberant smile seemed forced. Seemed _fake_. She gazed at him worriedly, "What's wrong...?"

His smile started to falter at her question. He sighed deeply, "... I can't win against Sasuke. He's too strong. The only way to win against him is if I let the Kyuubi have full control over my body," he said, his voice solemn.

"Then let Kyuubi take control! At least until you manage to ki-kill—overpower Sasuke," she pleaded to her best friend.

"You know I can't let that happen."

She bowed her head, tears once again threatening to pour out. She tried to stop herself from doing so, because she knew that these tears meant weakness in her former love's eyes, _'Sasuke's right... I'm so weak...'_She winced when she heard the original Naruto let out a pained groan. What would they do? They must've been the only people left in Sasuke's invasion. There was no one else. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, her parents, gone. All of Team 8, gone. All of Team 10, gone. All of Team Gai, gone.

"That's why I'm planning to send you to another dimension."

Sakura's head snapped up on hearing his words, "What?!"

Naruto tugged at her hand, taking her away from the battle, "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

"Don't have much time to do what?" her eyes furrowed, "Unless you can somehow do a Kamui, which I doubt you can, I don't think you can send us to another dimension."

"_I_ can't. But _Kyuubi_ can. During the whole time you guys were fighting, I talked to Kyuubi and he told me that he could send me away from all these shinobi war-fighting as long as he is sealed within me."

"But then what about me?!" she asked him.

"Simple," he grinned at her, a contrast to his serious expression earlier, "I'll seal a part of Kyuubi into you."

Sakura widened her eyes with each word he said, "What?! But then what about you? I'm not leaving you here!" she shook her head frantically, "Kakashi-sensei said that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

"That's true," Naruto admitted, "But I'd rather you than me. I can hold off Sasuke while Kyuubi takes you there."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he apologized. And before she could utter a protest, his hands went into a series of hand signs and yelled out the name of the jutsu. By the time Naruto pronounced the last syllable, Sasuke was gaining on them. Sakura screamed at the agonizing pain, her hands reaching out for Naruto when Kyuubi started the process of sending her to whatever dimension he had in mind.

Her vision turned hazy, blurs of what she assumed was Naruto disappearing. She lost control of her numb body, feeling as if she was falling. Darkness consumed her vision.

_'Naruto... You idiot.'_

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo, yooo! 8D Unless it ain't obvious, the dimension Saku's going to is the DC world! YAAAAY. Sorry if the chapter seemed boring xP I'm not good at fight scenes. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the next chapters. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned~!**


	2. Ten Years Younger

**Into the New World  
**_**Ten Years Younger**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Detective Conan._

* * *

A burly man with in a black suit and black hat murmured to his partner, roaming his eyes underneath his sunglasses on the peculiar girl they stumbled upon on their way to another transaction, "Hey, aniki. She looks suspicious. I mean, she has blood all over herself, but she doesn't seem to be injured, except for those bruises on her body. What do you think happened? What should we do, aniki?"

"... Why don't we," started another man, who was also in all black, with a less bulky figure and long blonde hair, "Take mercy on her? She's probably hurting... Why don't we test that drug Sherry created? It's been awhile since that last guinea pig we had back than at that amusement part," he smirked.

"I guess," Vodka shrugged, "We still have time until our rendezvous, anyway."

All the while the two males continued to converse, the 'peculiar girl' they found started twitching her numb fingers, unnoticed by the two men in black. She could barely move her body. The hushed voices had woken her up from her pained slumber. Where was she again? Oh, that's right... _'Naruto sealed part of Kyuubi into me... Speaking of Kyuubi, isn't he supposed to heal me, like he does with his containers? And Naruto... what happened to him?'_

"Heh," she heard deep chuckles, "It's been awhile since I last _killed_."

Sakura would have widened her eyes, but she still couldn't move her body for even an inch. She just escaped death's grasp! Was Naruto's sweat and blood all going to waste, just because her freakin' body couldn't movie?! _'Argh! Move! MOVE, DAMMIT.'  
_  
With every ticking second, she could feel her fear building up. Then, she tried to call out for the nine-tailed fox, _'WAKE UP YOU DAMN FOX.' _... Maybe not the best wake-up call, but hey, she didn't want to die yet. Unfortunately, and a bit expectedly, it didn't work. THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING.

She stopped cursing in her mind when she felt a sharp tug on her scalp, fingers grabbing and yanking her hair, which was coated with plenty of dried dark red blood from all the opponents she had faced before she encountered Sasuke. In fact, there was so much blood that she looked like a redhead. She didn't know who he it was, but she could see from half-lidded eyes that smug smirking face of his. Oh, how she wanted to rip that smirk off his face. When she tried to speak up, all she could manage was a quiet groan, "Nng..."

"Don't worry, hime... I'll help you out of your misery and take you to a _nice _place."

She gritted her teeth, shooting him a glare. She opened her mouth again to try and utter a threat, when she felt him shove something inside her mouth. He forced her to gulp it down with a container full of water. She couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the man force-fed her with what was probably a poison. Trying to calm down her nerves, she thought to herself, _'I-I'm a medic ninja! I can heal myself and create an antidote for whatever this poison is. And if that doesn't work, Kyuubi can take out the poison!'_

Before darkness once again consumed her blurry vision, she felt such agonizing pain she had ever felt since that battle she had with that former Akatsuki member, Akasuna Sasori, when he plunged a katana through her stomach. It felt like someone was cutting her body open and clenching her heart. Her eyes slipped a few tears, unable to stop themselves. She clamped her mouth shut, not wanting them to feel triumph.

She fell down on the hard ground with a thud, her mind cursing the men in black to oblivion.

"Well that was fun," Vodka commented.

Gin smirked, "Heh. It was."

Their smirks slid of their faces when sounds of loud blaring sirens entered their ears. Vodka glanced worriedly at Gin, "You don't think they found out, do you?"

"Of course I don't. It's impossible for them to find out so quickly when we just killed her. They're probably chasing some thief or whatever," he scoffed, "Let's get out of here before they see us."

"Y-Yeah," Vodka muttered in agreement, following as the other male quickly swept out of the alley, stepping carefully over the petite body of the sweating young woman.

Minutes later, a few police cars passed the dark alley, the sirens louder now that they were near the alley. One driver, however, saw a figure through the dark and heard the quiet moans of pain as it passed. The driver stomped on the brake, turning the car back. She took out her handheld transceiver, pushing the button that enables her voice to be heard, "This is Sato Miwako. You guys go on without me. Out."

A moment later, a voice crackled in the walkie-talkie, "Roger."

Sato placed her transceiver back, taking out a small flashlight. She flicked the switch open and the bulb illuminated the path she was walking. She turned the light to her right, instantly noticing a small body breathing heavily under clothes that were sizes too big for her size. She knelt and picked the body up from its underarms. She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly when she saw that the child was covered with blood. Shifting her eyes side to side, looking around to see if someone was looking for her.

Picking up the girl, Sato hesitated for a moment before picking up the clothes and pouch that came with her.

She laid the girl on the backseat of her police car, pushing her hair back from her face. She dumped the things next to her and shut the door. When starting the engine of the car, she glanced back at the child sleeping before she pulled back the gear stick and drove off from the alley.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of a hushed voice talking to someone. This time, the voice sounded feminine. And this time, she made sure that person didn't realize she had woken up. She evened out her breath to fool whoever-it-was that she was sleeping. Opening her eyelids in the slightest possible, she saw a woman with short brown hair talking to some kind of device[1], clad in a blazer and pencil skirt. She didn't look like an associate of those men who poisoned her, but she knew not to judge a book by its cover. Shinobi were adept liars. Many shinobi specialize in staying undercover. Most of the emotions they show can be all pretense.

She stopped herself from tensing when the lady glanced her way and murmured to the thingy worriedly, "You sure? No one's searching for a girl like the one I just described? Okay, thanks anyway, Takagi," she sighed.

The brunette placed down her phone on the table, sighing once again. She walked to where Sakura was laying, putting a hand on the kunoichi's big forehead. Wait. Big forehead? _'I thought I lost that when—'  
_  
"Aww, you poor child."

Sakura sat up straight, her eyes widened. _CHILD?! 'Don't tell me Kyuubi turned me to a kid!'_

Before she could start hyperventilating, the lady spoke up again, "You're probably worried about where you are," she waved her hand, a kind smile on her face, "Don't worry! My name is Sato Miwako. You are?"

Still unsure about Sato, Sakura answered hesitatingly, "H-Haruno Sakura."

Sato beemed, "Sakura-chan!" she clapped her hands, "Such a cute name, it fits you, what with your pink hair. Tell me, is it natural?"

"Uhh... thanks? Yes, it's natural..."

"Ohhh," Sato nodded. Then her expression turned serious, "Sakura-chan, can you tell me why you were covered in blood?"

Instantly, her mind was filled with cover-ups that she could use. She could pretend to be a victim of child sexual abuse, where the abuser is her father and her mother killed her father in a fit of rage, before she commits suicide. Yeah, that could work. The best way to ensure that you don't get caught lying, is to believe that the lie itself is the truth. So that's what she's gonna do. To add to the effect, she made her eyes watery and used the stutter Hinata always used, so that she could look innocent, "I saw O-Okaa-chan arguing with Otou-chan, an' I saw her hit 'Tou-chan on the h-head..."

Sato widened her eyes, "What? Why?!"

Sakura continued her lie, "I dunno... 'Kaa-chan saw Otou-chan taking off my cl-clothes and got mad at 'im... Be-before she carried 'Tou-chan to that river, sh-she took off her clothes too and-and she threw them at me... Th-then she threw 'Tou-chan to the river," she released the waterworks, tears dripping down her face, "An-and then she jumped! Miwako-neechan, what happened to them? I'm worried because I kn-know that rivers are cold, especially i-in night time," she sniffed.

"Sakura-chan, tell me: Why were you in the alley?"

"Otou-chan t-takes me there, that's where he usually t-takes off my clothes and touches me in places that 'Kaa-chan told I'm not supposed to l-let anyone touch. But 'Tou-chan said he d-does those things 'cause he loves m-me..."

Sato patted the crying girl's head, "Do you have any brothers or sisters? Any aunts, uncles, grandmothers, or grandfathers?"

She sniffed, wiping the fake tears off her face with her sleeve, "'M an only child. 'Tou-chan and 'Kaa-chan doesn't 'ave any siblings. 'Kaa-chan told m-me that their otou-chans and okaa-chans are up in heaven..."

_'So she's the last of her family, huh?' _thought Sato, feeling pity for the girl.

The police officer was silent for a moment, thinking over the situation. She glanced at the girl once more and couldn't help but give in those innocent green eyes. In the end, Sato had offered be her guardian and let Sakura stay until she was eighteen and able to hold her own weight.

Later that night, Sakura stood up from her bed, looking around the empty guestroom Sato had given her. She walked closer to the full body mirror on the corner of her new room. She blinked when a cute childish face filled with baby fats entered her vision. She raised her arms, watching as her mirror-image did the same. _'Shouldn't I be more surprised...?'_

She promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

**1 - The Ninja Nations don't have that kind of technology xP**

**Well, there ya go! I promise that the next chapters will be more longer :)**

**Sigh D: There are lotsa floods here in the Philippines ;-; I hope it'll stop soon.**

**Response to YAYFINALLY: Maybe I'll make that happen, maybe not ;) You'll see~**


	3. The Detective Boys

**Into the New World  
_The Detective Boys_  
**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Detective Conan._

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sakura-chan~!" Sato's loud shout, coupled with the banging of a wooden spoon and a pan, nearly woke Sakura up from her dreamless sleep. She turned to her side and snuggled closer to her pillow, holding her blanket tightly. Her blanket that was ripped from her hands a second later. She groaned.

Her new guardian flung the curtains open, nearly blinding Sakura with the sun's bright steady glare that kissed her eyelids and drew her awake, "Today's your first day in Teitan Elementary School! Isn't that exciting?" Sato chirped.

"Huh?" Sakura yawned, covering her mouth with her right hand. Her left hand stretched up. She rubbed at her drowsy eyes. She looked at Sato incredulously, "What do you mean? You've already enrolled me? How?! We just met last night!"

Sato was surprised to see the girl different from what she saw last night, _'I guess that's a good thing...'_

"Well, I pulled some strings with the principal," she started, _'More like threatened him. But Saku-chan doesn't need to know that,' _"And viola! Come on, don't be so grumpy!"

"But I wanna sleep," she whined, "I don't need to go to school!" _'Again.'_

The older woman, who couldn't be older than 10 years from Sakura's real age, gave her a stern glare, "No buts, Saku-chan."

She grabbed Sakura's shirt collar and dragged her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, the teenager-turned-child crossing her arms and pouting. Sato picked the girl up under her arms, placing her on a vacant chair, despite her protests of being able to sit by herself.

"Now," Sato beemed, holding a bowl of cereal and a spoon, "Say 'Aahhh'~"

Sakura complied, sweatdropping, "A-Ahh..."

_'Not only do I have to act like a child... I also have to be treated as one!'_

Forty-five minutes later, there was a girl with short pink hair that ended above her shoulders, held back by a red ribbon — the one Ino gave her during her first childhood, clad in a red sundress that reached below her skinny knees. She had on a bored expression plastered on her face. After being practically forced to wear the previous owner of the dress, Sato had drove her to this new school she was now going to. Not like she needed it. And now, she was currently being introduced to the class by her new teacher, Kobayashi-sensei, who was in the process of writing the kanji of her name on the blackboard.

A certain bespectacled child looked her with uninterested eyes. He read the name on the board, _'Haruno Sakura... Hm, how fitting. What with her outrageous pink hair and all.'_

"Haruno Sakura," Kobayashi recited, gesturing towards the young girl, "Starting today, she will be accompanying us, Class 1B, in our journey to excellence!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Sakura smiled politely, though it was a bit strained, "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she bowed to her waist.

The teacher looked around the room, "Any questions?"

Almost instantaneously, hands sprung up and started waving around to get her attention. Sakura raised her eyebrows in amusement, randomly pointing to a cute little girl with a hairband. The girl stood up and asked her, "Is your hair color natural?"

"Yes, it is," she nodded, "Can't you see my eyebrows?" She wagged them for emphasis.

"Ohhh. They're so pretty!"

She smiled, "Thanks. Next..." she looked around the room thoughtfully, pointing to a freckled boy next to that cute girl, "You."

"Are you _sure _they're natural? This is the first time I've ever seen so-called natural pink hair."

Sakura gave him a deadpanned look, "Yes. Though it seems otherwise, it _is_ natural. If you still don't believe so, why don't I _make__—_"

"O-Okay!" Kobayashi interrupted, sweatdropping, "I think that's enough questions. Why don't you take a seat beside Conan-kun? Conan-kun, can you please raise your hand?"

The small detective complied, "Hai, sensei."

When the girl plopped down on the seat beside him, he gave her nothing more than a glance before he gave his attention back to the teacher. He thought she was just another of those children, unlike him. He didn't know just how wrong he was.

"Now, let's get back to our previous topic in Art..." Kobayashi said, scribbling on the board.

* * *

Sakura twitched as she taped her 'work of art' on the wall. along with the other students'. To be honest, she didn't really have to act like she drew drawings done by a 1st Grader. Because she already drew like one... It even seemed that her work was the worst of the class!

**_'Don't worry, Saku-chan! It still looks cute!'_**

**'Cute? Yeah, if you count a mutated bunny as cute.'**

_'Thank you, Inner,' _she smiled and then frowned, _'And for the record, it was supposed to be a puppy!'_

Wait. Voices in her head? INNER AND KYUUBI?

_'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?'_  
**_  
_'Girly, your inner self screeched like a banshee when I entered your mind, and she nearly tore my tail off!'**

**_'Such a shame I didn't.'_**

_'Stop it! Can't you see that I'm currently in CHILD FORM? Kyuubi, can't you heal my body and take that poison off?' _She growled in her mind.

An even more animalistic growl tore through the nine-tailed fox's throat, **'Don't think that since you're the my new container, you'll be able to boss me around.****'**

Sakura widened her eyes, her face going pale. She tried to stop her erratically beating heart, when she hear a loud guffaw in her mind, **'Don't tell me you actually believed that? I didn't know the kit's girly was such a scaredycat.'**

Her eyes were half-lidded in annoyance, the corner of her mouth twitching. _**'I know how you feel, Saku.'**_

_'By kit, do you mean Naruto?'_ She smiled forlornly, _'Do you know when he's coming here?'_

**'Hm?' **Kyuubi sounded surprised, **'Didn't kit tell you?'**

_'Tell me what? He said that he'd seal part of you into me, so that I could travel to this dimension. Since he has your other half, can't he come as well?'_

**'... What? He told you what? I told him that I could send him over to this dimension because he's my container. What the hell do you mean part of me? He sealed ALL of me into you!'**

What? What? WHAT? Why would he do that?! _'That idiot!' _Her mind hissed, her tear ducts once again burning. Why did he have to sacrifice himself just for her?! She wasn't worth his love.

**'O-Oi! Hey now, stop crying, girly! I'm sure the kit wouldn't want that. Y'know, he always talked about you so fondly. Sakura-chan this, Sakura-chan that. He really loved you, you know. And I don't think you should waste the chance to live again, in which he sacrificed himself because he loved you so much. Don't waste his love.'**

Sakura was surprised, but wiped away her tears, smirking, _'I didn't know the Kyuubi could be so mushy and cheesy!'_

_**'Guys, back to the poison bit?'**_

_'Oh,' _she blinked, _'Right. Kyuubi, why the hell am I still in a child's form?'_

Kyuubi grunted, **'Sorry, girly. Already tried that ages ago, but my healing had no effect. This poison is very different from the ones I've encountered.'**

_'It's okay, it's okay,' _she tried to reassure herself. I mean, she _was _a medic, right? But even then, she knew she couldn't possibly do it alone. If... If only Tsunade and Shizune were here to help here... Ino and Hinata could've helped as well...

"Ne, Sakura-chan, right?" She heard a voice from behind.

She turned her head curiously, it was the cute girl who asked about her hair, "Yeah. So?"

The girl smiled cheerfully, "My name's Yoshida Ayumi! I saw you crying earlier... Is it because of your drawing? Don't worry, I think it's a very nice drawing of a kangaroo!"

"First of all," Sakura started, "It was a _puppy_. Second of all, I wasn't crying over a piece of paper."

"Well, I still think it's a very nice drawing!"

She snorted, a bit moody about her drawing skills, "Yeah, whatever."

Ayumi opened her mouth to say something, when two other voices interrupted her, "Ayumi-chan!"

Ayumi beemed, "Conan-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun!" She gestured to Sakura, "This is Sakura-chan!"

"Oh? The new student?" Mitsuhiko — the freckled boy who was skeptical about whether her hair color was natural or not — asked, "I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. Sorry about earlier," he sheepishly apologized.

"I'm Kojima Genta," a boy with a big build said, crossing his arms to try and look cool, cheeks blushing. Conan looked at him incredulously. Seriously? Genta's crushing on that girl with the weird hair color?

Sakura nodded to the boy with the cowlick, "And you?"

"Edogawa Conan," he muttered, shoving his hands roughly into his pockets.

"And I'm Haruno Sakura, as Kobayashi-sensei introduced earlier," Sakura smiled.

"S-So," Genta started, looking away to try and cover his blush, "Do you need a tour around Beika? I-I mean you're new here, right? I just thought that since you are... maybe, you would like to see the beauty of our street. Of course, it's beauty can't be compared to yours—I-I mean—Haha," he interrupted himself before he started rambling, laughing nervously.

Conan facepalmed. Sakura, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko gave the blushing boy a confused glance.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "O... kay? Actually, I do need a guide. I wouldn't want to get lost. That is, if you don't mind."

"NO!" Genta waved his hands wildly.

His friends and Sakura gave him questioning looks.

"I... mean: Of course I don't mind!" He grinned, dropping his hands.

Ayumi leaned towards Mitsuhiko, "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"Anyways," Sakura said, "Shouldn't you kids get going now?"

_'"Kids"?' _Conan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Aren't you a kid as well?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, before she laughed, saying in a childish tone, "Oh, right, right. Sometimes I just wanna be a grownup, like Miwako-neechan~"

"Miwako? Sato Miwako?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

Ayumi jumped up, "Yes! She's a great police officer!"

_'She's a police officer?' _She blinked.

"You guys didn't have to wait up for me. Cleaning the classroom always take a bit of time."

The whole group of kids turned to the source of the voice, a girl their current age. She had a reddish-brown bob. Her eyes were green, a darker shade from Sakura's eyes. "Ahh, isn't this our new classmate? Haruno-san?"

"Ah. You can call me Sakura," she waved her hand.

Ayumi grabbed both of the girls' hands, running and dragging the two girls, "Come on! Didn't Sakura-chan say she wanted to explore Beika Street?"

"O-Oi, wait up!" Conan shouted as he and the other two boys increased their speed.

* * *

After the group explored around Beika, they stopped to take a bite in a bakery called Lescroart[1] Pastries. It was a new bakery that opened a few weeks ago prior to Sakura's arrival. The bakery was famous for their delicately decorated pastries; such as cakes, cupcakes, donuts, and etcetera. They sat on seats beside a large transparent glass that allowed them to see outside the bakery while they sat and ate.

Sakura nibbled on her pita bread, watching the others as they ate their own pastries. Ayumi had a cute cupcake; Mitsuhiko had a little ball of bread filled with whipped cream and coated in chocolate, the size a bit bigger than that of a tennis ball; Genta was chomping on a plate filled with éclairs, an oblong pastry made with choux dough filled with a cream and topped with chocolate icing; Conan and Haibara had a simple croissant each.

Her eyes then shifted to her right. Through the glass, she could see a policeman on a motorcycle talking to the driver of a rather large car with a logo of the Beika local bank plastered on the side. By channeling her chakra to her ears, she could discreetly eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Sir, can you stop the car?" The cop's voice said.

"What?" The driver seemed puzzled, "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

The cop looked at the driver seriously, warning him, "I suspect that there is a bomb planted underneath your car. Please stop the engine and come out calmly. Since the bank you work for has been warned with threats, namely bomb threats, it is required that I examine your car for your safety."

"Oh! Of course," the driver scrambled out of the car.

"Sir, please back away_,_" the policeman took out a flashlight and flashed it below the car. The driver nodded and backed away a few meters, nervously biting his nails.

Moments later, smoke and flames erupted underneath the vehicle, prompting for the driver to run for cover behind a trashcan. There was a brilliant bright light and intense heat. By now, Conan and the others noticed the bombing incident. They all stood up in alarm, uneasily watching. During the whole time the smoke and flames were produced, Sakura heard some kind of hissing sound. Sort of like a hushing sound. Shhh. As the smoke dissipated, they saw the bank car drive away from the scene, wisps of smoke hanging on the vehicle.

It turned out that the light and heat likely came from a flare of some sort. The policeman was obviously a phony. The faux cop left the driver gaping helplessly, mouth gaping wide in shock when he jumped in the car that had the so-called bomb and sped off with the bank's money.

Sakura could have easily chased the criminal and caught him, but she wasn't so sure she could do it in her new form. She hadn't been able to try any of her shinobi skills yet. And even if she could, people would get suspicious. I mean, a little six year old girl apprehending a robber in just a thirty seconds maximum?

"Conan-kun!" She heard Ayumi shout.

She whipped her head to where the boy previously sat beside her, only to see it empty. She turned her gaze back through the glass, where she could see him jumping on a skateboard that had smoke going from how fast he was.

She decided to go to the driver, see if he had any injuries. She slipped away unnoticed by the group, sans for Haibara, who pretended to not notice.

"Uhm, hi," she feebly waved at the cowering driver, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," he stood up, dusting off any dirt off his attire, "Just a little surprised... Oh man, boss is gonna kill me!" He slapped himself in the face, nervously furrowing his eyebrows.

A look to her left told her that Conan arrived to the scene. She asked him, "So, did you get the thief?"

"Unfortunately, no," he mumbled irritably.

"Sakura-chan! Conan-kun!"

Their friends ran up to them. Of course, Haibara was excluded, for she opted for a walk.

Conan clenched his fist, glaring on the cement ground. He cursed to himself, "Damn..."

"H-Hey," Sakura tried to cheer him up, "You're onl_—We're_," she corrected herself. Thankfully, her slip-up was unnoticed, "We're only kids! Don't beat yourself up just because you didn't get to catch some robber. I'm sure the real police officers could do that." If that wasn't enough, she pounded on his back roughly.

Though still a bit annoyed for being unable to stop a robbery that happened before his eyes, he smiled at her attempt, _'Heh. Maybe the new girl isn't so bad after all.'_

"I already called the police," they heard Haibara say. Inwardly, Sakura wondered how they could call the police. She was sure she didn't see any police stations near the bakery, then how could she call them? Perhaps by a messenger bird, like the one they had back in Konoha? She has a lot to learn in this dimension.

About seven minutes later, police cars arrived to the scene. Sakura vaguely remembered hearing sirens after those men in black poisoned her. An overweight man climbed out of the car, wearing a brown suit and a brown hat. He also had a mustache.

She was surprised to see Sato step out from her own car, "Miwako-neechan?"

Upon hearing her name, Sato looked behind her, "Oh, Sakura-chan!" She waved cheerily. Upon seeing the Detective Boys, she grinned, "Ahh! It's a good thing Sakura-chan already has some new friends!"

"Eheh, right..." Sakura sweatdropped. She had no problems with being friends with children, but she kinda missed hanging out with people near her _real _age.

Fortunately, the robber left his motorcycle. They were able to detect a fingerprint on the storage compartment of the motorcycle. Fortunately, the robber left the ignition keys, so they were able to open the compartment. There were a few tools inside it, used when the motorcycle needed fixing. But amongst the tools, they could see baby items like: a bib, a baby bottle, a pacifier, a few diapers inside a brown paper bag. Conan thought this was strange. Either the motorcycle was stolen, the robber was a father, or the robber was trying to frame someone that was a father.

Later on, the owner _— _or should I say owner_s_ _—_ of the fingerprintwas identified. Nanashi and Mujitsu Dorobo. Twins.

* * *

**1 - ****John T. Lescroart **is an American author best known for three series of legal and crime thriller novels featuring the characters Dismas Hardy, Abe Glitsky and Wyatt Hunt.

**Hehee ^^; I'm not that good with thinking up cases. Sorry if they're boring. Anyways, dun worry about Saku and Genta getting together xD Genta just has an innocent little crush on her xP Kaykay, hoped you enjoyed! Btw, I think Dorobo means thief xP**

**The twins are suspects cuz you they have the same DNA xP Almost identical.**


	4. Author's Note

**'Ello, my lovelies! So sorry for not updating Into the New World, but I'm planning to revise it when I find the inspiration to! Please stay tuned.**


End file.
